First Kiss
by Mussofan04
Summary: Nate and Caitlyn keep getting interuptted still waiting for their first kiss after a month of dating. Do they finally get it. Not the best but kind of cute. NAITLYN One-shot.


**Okay so I never have done a Naitlyn fic before but I decided to do so for the fans that read my story and who enjoy Naitlyn. So here is my fluffy Naitlyn One-shot. It's not the best but kind of cute. This is Nate's point of view.**

**First Kiss**

Walking into my house I slam the door behind me frustrated. I glared at my brothers who just interrupted my goodnight with my girlfriend. She was visiting her friend 2 doors down so she insisted we say goodnight on my porch as her best friend was slightly nosey and would for sure watch. The only thing was I didn't know my brothers would come outside and interrupt us, once again.

I have been with Caitlyn for a month and we still sadly haven't shared our first kiss. We have grazed each other's lips and the corner of our mouths but not a full kiss and it was infuriating. It's not that I didn't want to because trust me I really did. I dreamt of capturing her lips with mine but it still hasn't happened. I actually thought tonight would be it but it wasn't.

We were on my porch with the small light on and it was romantic as it was night and the stars were shining. We were holding hands and I'm pretty sure we both thought that tonight we would finally share our first kiss but of course we were wrong. We had said goodnight and I was leaning into kiss her as I watched her eyes flutter closed. I felt mine close and was about to touch her lips when my brothers opened the door and we jumped apart. They were about to ask if I finally kissed her but I stopped them. They apologized saying they saw my car drive-in which is true but still. I told Caitlyn to text me when she arrived at her friends even though it was only a few houses down.

"You guys suck" I say glaring at my brothers taking my jacket off and placing it in the closet of the foyer. I hang it up and slip my shoes off heading towards the stairs.

"Come on it's not like we meant to interrupt doesn't the guy usually drop the girl off where she is going before coming home. I mean we saw your car so figured you were alone" My brother Shane said

"Well I wasn't. She is going too her friend two doors down, your girlfriends house actually, and she is nosey well apparently my brothers are too" I said starting to trudge up the stairs.

"Oh come on you can't be mad at us" Jason said, my other dorky brother who doesn't have a girlfriend said

"I can, it's not like I interrupt either of you nor would I"

"Well Jason hasn't has his first kiss and I had my first kiss with Mitchie at her door step"

"Yeah and she will be fuming when Caitlyn tells her you interrupted ours" I said walking down the hall and getting into my room closing the door.

I sighed walking over and putting my iPod onto my dock and pressing play. I was just listening to my music loud and walked over to my bed flopping onto it. I groaned tossing my top to the floor lying in my only jeans. I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend why was it not happening. One kiss, our first kiss, it was meant to happen, wasn't it?

I heard my phone beep and looked at it smiling seeing Caitlyn texted me.

_Hey Hun, at Mitchie's. She's texting Shane, she isn't too happy. I had to tell her she's my best friend. I will see you later xo_

_**That's good I told him he would get an earful I will call you later xo**_

I replied laying the phone down beside me sighing. We hadn't planned a next night. We had school the rest of the week as it was only Monday. That would totally suck and I did not want it to happen at school so I was hoping we would get to go on a date this weekend. I just didn't know where else other than our porches or in the car we could share our first kiss. I sighed jumping into my shower now getting ready for bed. Caitlyn was working on a project with Mitchie and spending the night. I was picking them up onto the way to school tomorrow.

Mitchie, Caitlyn and I were in grade 12 and going to graduate this year. I met her through Mitchie in grade 9. My brothers and I lived near Mitchie since we were 10. We weren't really friends until grade 8. She met Caitlyn in grade 9 as she was new and well I met her and instantly liked her. We were friend's first then best friends. I hadn't gotten the nerve to ask out until well a month ago. It was September of grade 12 so it took me like 3 years to finally do so. Mitchie was all happy and would keep saying finally for the first week we dated then we finally both told her to stop.

Mitchie had been dating Shane since she was in Grade 10 and he was in Grade 12. She was the only girl in the high school that he dated and everyone was mad. He was popular and any girl was lucky. Mitchie just saw him as the dorky Shane, not the popular façade the high school made and I think that's why they are actually still together. I sigh crawling into bed texting Caitlyn goodnight and then I go to sleep.

It was now Wednesday around 2:50 driving towards Mitchie's house where we, me, Caitlyn and Mitchie, were all working on a science project. We were driving past were the cities fair was and they were setting it up. I was smiling remembering how much I loved going to the fair with the girls and Shane since Mitchie and Shane always made a point of going making out on the Ferris wheel when it hit me. We would go to the fair and I would share my first kiss with Caitlyn at the top of the Ferris wheel. It was cute and romantic and PERFECT! Now only to sneak away from the other two and get on it before them therefore they won't be looking down or up at us that would be very awkward. I smiled to myself very happily. I took Caitlyn's hand in mine as we got closer to Mitchie's house as I kept driving after quickly smiling at her.

"AWE" I heard Mitchie say and Caitlyn turned to glare at her as I watched her hold up her hands and sit back in her seat looking out the window. I just chuckled squeezing Caitlyn's hand and kept driving.

We got to Mitchie's and all spread out on the floor of her very pink room and started our project. It was rather boring and we just laughed and had a good time instead of doing any of our work. Unfortunately this is what usually happened and we ended up doing all our parts alone and then added them together for the finished product. I never really cared though because they honestly were my best friends and who rather do school work than hang out with your friends?

After dinner with Mitchie's parents insisted we stayed for I made my way home. Caitlyn was staying at Mitchie's again. She actually does at least 3 or 4 days a week. Not that I mind honestly she was closer in the morning but I wish she could spend that much time around me, even if she can't sleep over, house rules.

Finally it was Friday evening and I was at home ready waiting for Shane to be ready for his date. He is so annoying and takes forever to get ready I mean seriously can he be any more self-absorbed. I mean the only time he isn't is when he is around Mitchie.

"Ready" he said coming down and I rolled my eyes "Are you"

"For 30 minutes, we are going to the fair you don't have to look perfect"

"For myself and Mitchie I always have to look the best' He said and I sighed opening the door and heading to his car getting in and just hoping I would be able to sneak away with Caitlyn.

"Let's just go" I said and he drove the 10 second drive to Mitchie's and parked. That was honestly pointless. I stayed in the back of the car as Shane walked up to the door knocking. I smiled seeing my girl appear in the door way. She looked amazing in jean shorts to the knee, a white tank and a plaid shirt. Her hair was in cute pig tails. She looked amazing. I smiled waving and she came and joined me in the back seat.

"Hey Caitlyn" I said kissing her cheek and she smiled

"Hi"

"Where are the other two" I asked slightly annoyed still at Shane

"Kissing on the porch" she said and I looked to see my one best friend and brother making out on the porch.

"UGH!" I groaned frustrated and Caitlyn squeezed my hand

"It's okay it will happen sometime" She said and I smile thankfully at her. She was right and tonight I was going to do everything I could so we would share our first kiss on the romantic setting at the top of a Ferris wheel, it was going to happen and I would be damned if I would let anything stop it.

We arrived at the fair and got our ride bracelets and held hands as we made our way around the fair playing games and going on rides. I was actually having a really good time with Caitlyn our hands constantly locked. It was getting close to 9:30 when I was ready to sneak away. We had made our way to the roller coaster Mitchie was dying to go on. I don't know how anyone wants to go on a rollercoaster that travels around to cities and towns that looks totally unsafe but that's her decision. We were all in line and I sighed.

"I have to run to the bathroom you guys go ahead and I'll come back" I said

"Oh come on Nate you are just scared" Mitchie said

"Seriously dude?" Shane said and I shrugged

"It's fine I'll go with him, have fun guys" Caitlyn said and before they could say anything else I was pulling Caitlyn with me out of the line and walking towards the crowds getting away from them. Finally I was with Caitlyn without the watching eyes of my other best friend and my annoying brother.

"Finally" I said and Caitlyn laughed

"Were you actually scared or going to the bathroom" She asked

"Nope I've been on that things so many times I couldn't really care less but come on I want to go on the Ferris wheel" I said and she giggled and together holding hands we got in line.

We finally got into our car and the Ferris wheel started going up one car at a time as others got in. Soon enough we were finally at the top and my arm was wrapped around Caitlyn's shoulders and I smiled at her as she smiled at me. The night was gorgeous that stars sparkling all the fairs lights below us. I smiled slowly leaning in and I watch as her eyes flutter closed and then I cup her cheek my lips capturing hers in a sweet soft kiss. I pull back smiling as was she. I lean in again capturing her lips in another kiss.

The kiss was perfect. They were slow and soft and our lips fit perfectly together. We kept sharing quick soft kisses as the Ferris wheel started again going around and around a few times. I smiled we had finally got our first kiss, and second and third and fourth and maybe our tenth but they were all amazing and really who was counting?

Finally the Ferris wheel stopped for us to get out and we did and walked out of the exit to be met with two smirking people. Mitchie and Shane stood there smirking, their arms crossed and I usually would've let my smile falter but I couldn't. I was definitely way to happy.

"We decided to go on the Ferris wheel" I said smiling and took Caitlyn's hand

"Well let's go on more rides then" Mitchie said and I smiled

"Sure thing" I said kissing Caitlyn quick and started walking away as Shane and Mitchie looked at us as we kept walking and I wrapped my arm around Caitlyn. They really didn't need to follow if they didn't want to. I laughed along with Caitlyn as we went and decided to play more games.

This night was perfect. The fair was the perfect setting but the Ferris wheel was even more perfect for my first kiss with Caitlyn. For the rest of the night and having fun we both knew we would never forget this night at the fair but most importantly, our first kiss.

**A/N: There it is. What can I say I'm more of a Smitchie fan**


End file.
